


baby, you taste like danger

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Biting, Bloodplay, Demons, M/M, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Hongjoong had experienced many things in his lifetime of being a demon, but nothing brought him more enjoyment than making a creature who had no need for air breathless.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	baby, you taste like danger

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this tweet](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed/status/1210721020530712577) and then decided to write something small with it!
> 
> also featuring one of my more niche kinks lmao,, 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“You’re stronger than you look,” San teased, glaring up at him in defiance. 

Hongjoong smirked, hands sliding down to grip San’s hips with a bruising pressure. “Has anyone ever pointed out your habit of repeat when you’re nervous?”

“ _Nervous!_ ” The other demon scoffed, “How rude!” Hongjoong felt his tail coil tighter around his left thigh, the fur tickling at his skin. He couldn’t feel the sharp point at the end but Hongjoong knew it was there, ready to strike when he least expected it.

“Am I though?” Hongjoong’s eyes flicked to where they were connected at the waist, his cock buried deeply within San’s pliant body. They’d been in that position for awhile already, and though it was nothing new on its own, the element Hongjoong had added that evening had served in spicing things up. Not literally—that would happen much later.

Now, both San and Hongjoong boasted the title of _demon_ , incubus if you wanted to be technical, but they were not the same in terms of status. San rested upon a middle ground of the totem pole, so to speak, still bearing his tail and forced to appear amid the slumbering minds of those with desperate dreams full of need. Hongjoong, on the other hand, sat comfortably near the top; he had long since gained his wings and the ability to walk the mortal plane whenever he seen fit. 

So what was the added element, if all of those factors were expected and understood? 

Perhaps it came in the form of Hongjoong’s powerful wings spread wide above his back, sinew and bone keeping both of their forms suspended overtop the floor of his studio. They were at a bit of an angle, Hongjoong keeping San tilted downward to reduce any sort of leverage the other demon may have thought he had. Both of his legs and arms were wrapped around Hongjoong in some way, clinging in both an attempt at balance and to get closer, but one-hundred percent of his weight was being supported by Hongjoong’s power alone. Play with fire and you were sure to get burned, after all.

“You’ve commented on my power every time we’ve slept together,” Hongjoong murmured, nosing into the area between San’s shoulder and neck. “I was under the impression that was why you kept visiting me instead of a human.” His lips pressed feather-light above San’s jugular. Even though the demon didn’t need to breathe, his throat still fluttered in response.

Then San growled, the noise coming from deep within. “You’re not implying what I _think_ you’re implying, are you?”

“Hmm? That you can’t live without me?” His tongue darted from his lips, the demon running the tip along the area he intended to bite in a few moments. 

The comment brought about the first use of San’s dangerous tail that evening, the sharp point nicking the back of his right thigh. Hongjoong hissed as momentary pain sparked up his frame but both of them knew he loved it—he even ‘turned off’ his ability to heal superficial injuries for such a thing. He responded by dragging the nails of his right hand from San’s hip to his shoulder blade, the sharp points leaving deliciously thin cuts along hot skin. His action pulled a hushed gasp from San's lips, and Hongjoong was only a little disappointed at the lackluster reaction.

“You enjoy playing with fire a little too much, Kim Hongjoong.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Hongjoong snapped his hips, forcing a deep groan from the other demon’s lips. “You’re one human away from earning your wings and yet you came here.” The words were not accusatory or even questioning, just something stated. He followed them up by sinking sharp fangs into San’s soft flesh. 

Incubi still bled, but their blood did not follow the laws of human anatomy. Really, everything about incubi defied the laws of mankind, but that was a topic for another day.

San’s blood, hot and heavy, coated his tongue with the taste of dark chocolate. Hongjoong moaned, San crying out next to him, and rolled his hips for a second time. The other demon’s tail squeezed tighter in response, hole clenching around him. San loved being bitten; Hongjoong loved doing the biting. 

“F-fuc—” San groaned, a hand coming up to tangle in Hongjoong’s hair.

Hongjoong pulled his teeth free and worried at the wound, enjoying the way the tip of his tongue dipped into each bite. He watched San from his peripherals as he did so; his face looked blissed out already and they’d barely started.

“Weak from just a bite? Interesting.” He didn’t give the younger demon a chance to answer, fingertips tracing back down the line of cuts he’d left behind. Hongjoong applied just the faintest bit of pressure and hoped to bring an equilibrium of pain and pleasure into San’s frame. Pulling away from his handiwork, he instead opted for smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. San parted his lips almost instantly, allowing the older entity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. He groaned, presumably at the taste of his own blood, and fought to gain control of the forceful kiss Hongjoong had been nice enough to offer him. The latter didn’t allow it for even a second, nipping at San’s lips and dragging his tongue against the other’s in a show of dominance. 

San ended it with a sharp nip at the tip of Hongjoong’s tongue, the taste of cream soda spreading pleasantly throughout his mouth. He pulled away with a smug smile as the other demon took a few puffs of air, regarding him with an expression he couldn’t pinpoint. (It appeared to be a mix of want and defiance.) 

Hongjoong had experienced many things in his lifetime of being a demon, but nothing brought him more enjoyment than making a creature who had no need for air breathless. 

“Feisty tonight, hmm?” Hongjoong swiped his tongue along his own lips, allowing a mix of blood and saliva to run down against his chin. 

San’s tail uncoiled and snaked up his back in one fluid motion, the sharp tip pressing just short of break skin against his throat. “This game has two players,” he threatened.

“Oh, I’m aware.” Nails puncturing warm skin, Hongjoong thrust himself deep within San. The motion forced him forward enough to slice thinly through his skin, wetness trailing lazily to his collarbone. This time, however, Hongjoong did not stop. His patience had not worn thin—don’t make that mistake. Rather, his need to knock San’s cockiness down a peg had won over. Each thrust of his hips carried the same power and it took barely a minute before San’s head lolled back, moans spilling from his lips with abandon. His fingers scrabbled weakly at the older demon’s back as he quickly grew overwhelmed with pleasure, cock leaving a trail of wetness as it bounced uselessly between them. 

San’s tail dropped from his throat, tracing the curve of Hongjoong’s spine as he fucked into him. The blade-like tip had been replaced with a soft tangle of fur and it took Hongjoong a second too late to realize what his intentions were, San’s tail teasing as his own entrance. His thrusting faltered for a moment, eyes catching a devious flash of teeth, before it wiggled into him. San pressed it as deeply within as he good, the twitch of muscle against his walls offering a variety of sensations exploding up his back. His tail, as for most incubi, was an extension of himself with an amount of strength behind it nearly matching Hongjoong’s wings. And _holy shit_ did the demon know how to use it. 

Sweat beading along his brow, Hongjoong did not let the sudden intrusion throw him off for long. If anything, it only strengthened his resolve to turn San into a babbling mess. After a brief pause to readjust his grip, Hongjoong began to pound into him with newfound energy. The new angle gave him access to the demon’s prostate and, had they not been within a soundproof studio, the resulting scream surely would’ve brought someone running. 

“H-ho— _Oh God_ , f-fuc,” San screeched, his nails piercing the skin of Hongjoong’s shoulders. 

“Taking the good heavenly father’s name in vain … You’d be exorcised for sure,” Hongjoong replied; his tone dripped with sarcasm. 

San made a comment under his breath (something like _exorcise me, daddy_ ) and Hongjoong grimaced, responding with finally squeezing San’s neglected length in his palm. The touch wasn’t gentle in the slightest but San didn’t care, squirming against him as he fought desperately for some sort of leverage to properly ride Hongjoong’s dick. It was cute, almost, how utterly _desperate_ and _wrecked_ the loud-mouthed demon looked. He couldn’t gloat for too long though, not when San finally realized he could do some thrusting of his own. The tail still nestled nicely in his ass began to move, a guttural groan escaping from deep within. 

Hongjoong, sensing he may accidentally forget to fly—a problem in the past, don’t ask—lowered them until San’s back made contact with his studio’s couch. He only allowed the other demon’s upper half upon it, however, keeping his hips above the edge to make sure he stayed incapable of getting what he wanted. The hands around his shoulders slipped free, instead falling back so San could grip the plush cushions behind his head. Hongjoong replaced his left hand too, admiring the bruising he’d left upon the demon’s tiny waist, and slid it up to grip the top of San’s thigh instead. He looked … vulnerable, and Hongjoong had no shame in admitting that made his dick even harder. 

His thrusting resumed, now paired with his hand jacking San without a trace of care towards how uncomfortable the position was. San could do nothing but take it, moaning and keening in a beautiful array of sounds that Hongjoong wished he could have audio samples of. His tongue poked free, and an idea sparked to life within the older demon’s mind. 

Grinning subtly, he made sure San met his eyes before he leaned over him. Hongjoong sank his own fangs into his tongue, the pain holding nigh a flame to the pleasurable high humming through him. He parted his lips and allowed the muscle to dangle above San like a tantalizing fruit, blood dripping from it in a thin ooze onto San’s own. 

“F-fuck, that’s hot,” San whined, opening his mouth even more to capture every drop being offered. 

Hongjoong winked, retracting his tongue. “You can clean the rest later.”

“ _Fuck yes,_ ” the other demon breathed, and then Hongjoong went back to pounding into him.

The unique ability allowing incubi to orgasm whenever they want was rendered useless that evening, and San would never know it came from Hongjoong’s own powers. Or, perhaps, he did, and that was what drove the incubus to visit him every week. Whatever the reason, Hongjoong took delight in knowing he made San cum against his will, not by his own accord.

San’s tightened around him, eyes squeezing shut. He yanked his tail from Hongjoong’s body with rapid force, the powerful muscle wrapping around the demon’s other thigh this time. His throat quivered as he reached euphoria, cum running down his abs with a scream of Hongjoong’s name. 

The older demon delighted in seeing him come undone. His thrusts turned languid, and though he had not cum yet himself, he wasn’t bothered by it. 

After all, incubi were known for their astounding stamina, and if Hongjoong had been interrupted during his most productive night of the week, then he was going take his time in squeezing every drop of cum San had out of him—even if it took all night.

“You have quite the evening ahead of you,” Hongjoong mused, tracing a pattern idly against San’s hip bone.

“Oh,” the younger demon, already looking refreshed, replied, “I know. I’ll make sure _you’re_ the one screaming at the end of it.”

Hongjoong just smiled; it would be a long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ................. I am not proud of that joke thanks for asking
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) if ur a monsterfucker too 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
